Primeras veces
by unbuendalek
Summary: Serie de drabbles contando las primeras veces por las que pasaron Scorpius y Lily desde que se conocieron hasta el último año de Scorpius en Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Scorpius Malfoy vio a Lily Luna Potter en persona fue durante la ceremonia de selección en su tercer curso.

Albus ya le habían enseñado alguna que otra foto de la pequeña de los Potter, y si bien siempre le había parecido una niña flacucha y tan pelirroja y pecosa como el resto de los Weasley que campaban a sus anchas por Hogwarts, lo cierto es que aquella noche no pudo evitar quedarse prendado de ella.

"¡Gryffindor!" gritó el sombrero seleccionador y la casa de los leones comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo ante la idea de tener a otra Potter en su casa, algunos alumnos de otras casas -incluida Slytherin- también aplaudieron.

Lily se bajó del viejo taburete una vez la directora McGonagall le había quitado el sombrero seleccionador y comenzó a caminar hacia su nueva mesa con expresión satisfecha y una pequeña sonrisa bailoteándole en los labios. A cada paso que daba sus pequeñas trenzas pelirrojas ondeaban a su alrededor embobando a Scorpius.

Albus, quien aplaudía al lado del rubio con orgullo, susurró para que sólo él pudiese escucharlo.

—La baba, Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

La primera vez que Lily supo de la existencia de Scorpius fue casi un mes después de haber comenzado el curso. Acababa de salir de su última clase del día, transformaciones, cuando una voz la llamó.

—¡Eh, Potter, se te ha caído esto!

Lily se giró preparada para darle las gracias a aquel extraño cuando al ver quien se alzaba ante ella se quedó en blanco. Debía tener la misma edad de su hermano, vestía un uniforme del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin completamente sudado. Era rubio, muy rubio. Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse si su pelo se volvería blanco si le daba la luz de sol.

—¿Es tuya o no? —preguntó de nuevo el rubio, tendiéndole una pluma dorada.

Lily asintió y extendió el brazo para recogerla.

—No te conozco, ¿verdad?

—No, pero yo a ti sí. Soy Scorpius Malfoy —contestó, y Lily tuvo la impresión de que éste esperaba que le reconociese, pero eso no pasó. No tenía la más mínima idea de quien era, y Scorpius pareció comprenderlo porque sonrió. —Comparto habitación con tu hermano Albus.

Lily estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una voz llamó a Scorpius desde el final del pasillo, la pelirroja reconoció a Violetta Zabini. Su hermano le había confesado una vez que estaba colado por ella. Scorpius se giró al oír la voz y sin dirigirle una última mirada a la pelirroja se despidió y salió corriendo hacia Violetta.

—Vaya... —dijo Joanna Patil caminando hasta colocarse al lado de Lily —Te ha hablado Malfoy, Lily, ¡Scorpius Malfoy! es tan guapo...

Lily, quien todavía mantenía los ojos clavados en el pasillo por el cual acababa de desaparecer Scorpius, asintió sin darse cuenta.

Joanna, quien sí lo había notado, sonrió.


	3. Chapter 3

La primera vez que Scorpius vio a Lily llorar fue una tarde en la que se encontraba vagando sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos del tercer piso. No estaba sola, acorralándola contra una pared estaba Ernest Crabbe quien parecía infinitamente divertido.

—Parece que la chica Potter no es tan valiente sin sus guardaespaldas con ella, ¿eh?

Lily le envió una mirada que de no haber estado completamente bañada en lágrimas habría resultado desafiante.

—Déjame en paz, Crabbe.

Scorpius alzó una ceja. Ernest la ignoró.

—¿Sabes, Potter? —susurró en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que Scorpius, escondido detrás de una estatua, lo escuchase. —Siempre me has parecido muy guapa. —Una risa siniestra escapó sus labios a la vez que apoyaba una de sus gruesas manos en una rodilla de Lily, y esta dejó escapar un gemido aterrorizado.

Scorpius tensó la mandíbula y salió de detrás de la estatua al ver como Lily se ponía a llorar de nuevo.

—Lily, lárgate de aquí.

Al oír la voz de Scorpius Ernest se alejó varios pasos de la Gryffindor, Lily apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué acababa de suceder. Sin molestare en recoger su mochila miró durante unos segundos fijamente a Scorpius y después echó a correr camino a su Sala Común.


	4. Chapter 4

La primera vez que Lily vio a Scorpius como algo más que el mejor amigo de su hermano fue a la mañana siguiente cuando, al entrar en el Gran Comedor, sus ojos volaron hacia Ernest Crabbe.

Su rostro estaba lleno de moratones y por las vendas que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo parecía tenerlo roto.

Sin poder evitarlo paseó la vista por la mesa de Slytherin hasta encontrarse a su hermano hablando con la boca llena de comida a Scorpius quien simplemente se limitaba a mirar a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido y expresión de asco.

Como si pudiese sentir el peso de su mirada sobre él, Scorpius giró la cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió.

Lily sintió un revoloteo en su estómago.


	5. Chapter 5

La primera vez que Scorpius ayudó a Lily con sus deberes se prometió que sería la última.

Se la había encontrado en la biblioteca prácticamente tirándose de los pelos y su curiosidad le había podido. Al parecer la pelirroja tenía problemas con una redacción de pociones y él muy amablemente le había ofrecido su ayuda.

Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho.

Si estudiar con Albus era rematadamente fácil porque daba la impresión de que lo hacía solo, estudiar con Lily era todo lo contrario. Lily era un completo y total desastre, cada vez que Scorpius trataba de explicarle algo ella cambiaba de tema y se ponía a hablar de cosas que nada tenían que ver con pociones hasta que Scorpius se hartaba y la obligaba a prestar atención.

Tres horas después por fin habían acabado y el Slytherin únicamente quería irse a su habitación y dormir durante los próximos tres meses.

—¡Muchas gracias, Scorpius! —gritó la pelirroja una vez habían salido de la biblioteca. —¿Me ayudarás mañana también?

Scorpius estaba a punto de mandarla a paseo cuando Lily le miró con expresión de cachorro hambriento. El Slytherin gimió, dándose por derrotado.

—Está bien, te ayudaré mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

La primera vez que Lily tuvo miedo de perder a Scorpius fue cuando ya sólo quedaban tres meses para finalizar el curso.

Se encontraba escondida en el cuarto de baño de la segunda planta, estaba allí porque James y Fred había decidido celebrar ese día "El Día de gastarle todas las bromas posibles a Lily". Llevaba ya media hora allí cuando escuchó dos pares de pasos entrar en el cuarto de baño, aterrada de que pudieran escucharla, la pelirroja se subió a uno de los retretes por si a ellos les daba por mirar por debajo de las puertas.

Pero no fue la voz de James o Fred la que escuchó.

—Es simplemente que no lo entiendo, yo estoy soltera y tú también, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Lily reconoció la voz de Vivian Parkinson, Albus le había hablado alguna vez sobre ella y siempre habían sido cosas buenas, su hermano siempre decía que a pesar de que fuese algo cabeza hueca y superficial, Vivian era muy buena persona. Incluso aunque le costase admitirlo, lo cierto era que Lily había deseado alguna vez poder ser tan guapa como ella.

—Somos amigos —dijo la voz de Scorpius y todo el cuerpo de Lily se tensó —y no me gustas de esa forma.

—Ni tú a mí. Sólo digo que lo intentemos.

Scorpius suspiró y Lily casi pudo verlo pasándose una mano por la nuca y revolviéndose el cabello.

—Déjame que lo piense.

Segundos después ambos desaparecieron del baño y Lily pudo volver a respirar para instantes después romper a llorar.


	7. Chapter 7

La primera vez que Scorpius insultó a Lily fue la última noche del curso.

Lily llevaba ignorandole casi dos meses, los mismos dos meses que llevaba saliendo con Vivian. Durante las primeras semanas había hecho lo imposible para que la leona le hablase, pero tras hablar con Rose y Violetta, ambas le habían convencido de que dejasen a la Gryffindor en paz.

Incluso Albus le había dejado caer el tema muy sutilmente.

Le ponía de los nervios, todos parecían saber algo que él no.

Hacía ya dos horas que estaba de pie frente a la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, al día siguiente abandonarían Hogwarts y no volverían a verse hasta tres meses después, él no estaba dispuesto a pasarse tres meses más sin que ella le hablase, por ello se había dirigido allí y le había dicho a todos los estudiantes que entraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor que le pidiesen a Lily que saliese.

Había perdido ya la esperanza de que la pelirroja fuese a salir cuando a las doce de la noche en punto la puerta se abrió.

Scorpius quiso pensar que era simplemente porque llevaba mucho sin verla de frente, pero juraría que Lily estaba mucho más delgada y ojerosa de lo normal.

—Lily.

—Malfoy. —Scorpius trató de disimular que eso no le había dolido. Lily nunca le había llamado por el apellido, ni siquiera cuando se habían conocido. —¿Qué quieres? quiero dormir.

—Si hubieses salido antes ya podrías estar durmiendo.

—Estaba ocupada —mintió, y Scorpius lo sabía.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Limándome las uñas —respondió, burlona.

—Oh, ya veo... —dijo Scorpius mirando a su alrededor. No quería tratarla así pero ella se lo había buscado —Así que te has vuelto una de esas chicas...

Lily trató de esconder el escalofrío que la había recorrido al reconocer el veneno que salía de las palabras del rubio.

—¿De... esas chicas? —preguntó la pelirroja, desconcertada.

—Sí, de esas chicas que al principio parecen normales y luego resulta que no tienen cerebro.

Lily se cruzó de brazos, furiosa.

—¿Como tu querida novia, dices?

—Sí, —respondió el Slytherin sin pensar—Eres mejor Vivian que Vivian.

Esa fue también la primera vez que Lily abofeteó a Scorpius.


	8. Chapter 8

La primera vez que Lily vio llorar a Scorpius fue la mañana del uno de Septiembre en el expreso en direción a Hogwarts.

No había cruzado ni una palabra con él desde que le había abofeteado el último día de curso, tres meses atrás, pero gracias a que Albus y Rose se llevaban bien con él sabía más o menos cómo le habían ido las cosas. Lo primero de lo que se había enterado era de que Scorpius había dejado a Vivian la misma noche en la que había discutido con ella, lo segundo, que pensaba dejar el equipo de Quidditch -Albus no parecía demasiado contento por ello- y lo tercero, Astoria, la madre de Scorpius, había fallecido.

Lily todavía seguía cabreada por cómo la había insultado Scorpius, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, a pesar de no haber conocido nunca a la señora Malfoy, sentía muchísimo por lo que debía estar pasando Scorpius.

Por eso cuando entró en un compartimiento que ella creía vacío y se encontró en él a Scorpius, vestido completamente de negro y con la vista clavada en el paisaje que pasaba con rapidez al otro lado de la ventana, fue directo hacia él.

Scorpius alzó la vista al sentir a alguien más con él en el vagón encontrándose a la persona que más había necesitado a su lado durante los últimos meses. Clavó sus ojos en ella durante unos segundos, apartándolos de golpe y volviendo la vista hacia la ventana. Seguramente ella querría volver a discutir, pero él no quería, no podía. Estaba cansado, de ella, de todo. Tensó la mandíbula al notar cómo se dejaba caer a su lado en el asiento.

Lily creyó porque era porque seguía cabreado con ella, pero lo había hecho simplemente para esconder su sorpresa al notar cómo la Gryffindor pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y le susurraba al oído un "lo siento."

Scorpius se giró hacia ella en silencio, segundos después se inclinó sobre el pecho de la pelirroja y comenzó a llorar.


	9. Chapter 9

La primera vez que Scorpius le hizo un cumplido a Lily aprendió cinco cosas:

La primera: las patadas en la entrepierna duelen, duelen mucho.

La segunda: ninguna chica se corta el pelo de manera desigual de forma voluntaria.

La tercera: en cuanto Lily les encontrase, James y Fred estaban muertos.

La cuarta: Albus era un pésimo mejor amigo. No era normal que su hermana pequeña acabase de poner en peligro la descendiencia de la familia Malfoy y lo único que se lo ocurriese fuese reír.

Y la quinta: Scorpius vería preciosa a Lily hasta calva.


	10. Chapter 10

La primera vez que Lily le dijo a Scorpius que le quería fue en medio del Gran Comedor. Lo había chillado con tanta fuerza que no creía que quedase nadie en todo Hogwarts que no lo hubiese escuchado, pero eso le daba totalmente igual.

Estaba tan ocupada siendo feliz que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por pequeñeces como el ceño fruncido de James, los puños apretados de Lorcan, la sonrisa juguetona de Joanna y la simulación de estar vomitando que estaba llevando a cabo Albus.

Scorpius le había regalado por su cumpleaños el colgante con forma de serpiente simulando ser una S. Scorpius siempre lo llevaba al cuello, una vez le había contado a Lily que había sido un regalo de su madre , que se lo había regalado en cuanto lo habían seleccionado en Slytherin. Lily nunca le había dicho nada, pero siempre le había encantado.

En cuanto Scorpius le puso el colgante se giró hacia él y lo abrazó, y entonces Lily se sintió completa.


	11. Chapter 11

La primera vez que Scorpius deseó no haber conocido nunca a Lily fue la noche en la que la pilló besándose con Lorcan Scarmander en la torre de astronomía.

—¿Lily? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Lily al escucharle se separó de Lorcan y comenzó a balbucear.

—Scorpius, esto no es lo que...

—Déjale, Lils, no tienes que darle explicaciones a éste —interrumpió Lorcan con sorna, y Scorpius a pesar de no haber apartado la mirada de los ojos de Lily pudo notar la maldad fluyendo de aquella frase.

Scorpius dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común. A cada metro iba acelerando la rapidez con la que caminaba hasta que terminó corriendo por los pasillos.

Sabía que Lily le seguía, podía escucharla correr, llamarle, llorar.

Pero él no quería oír nada.


	12. Chapter 12

La primera vez que Lily se coló en la Sala Común de Slytherin de madrugada lo hizo con una bolsa llena de ranas de chocolate.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Scorpius en la torre de astronomía después de que Lorcan la besase a la fuerza al ver al rubio llegar. Dos semanas en las que Scorpius no había salido de su habitación ni para entrenar, ir a clase o comer.

—¿No te importa que vaya? es también tu habitación. —Albus negó varias veces, sonrojándose. Lily alzó una ceja.

—Yo no uso esa habitación desde el curso pasado. Ahora duerme solo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y dónde estás durmiendo tú?

—Con Violetta.

Lily iba a comenzar a bombardearlo a preguntas cuando Albus ya había desaparecido del pasillo.

Con pasos temblorosos entró en Sala Común de Slytherin, nunca había estado allí pero sí había visto alguna foto de Albus o Scorpius allí dentro y siempre le había encantado. A pesar de estar tan fría.

Recordando mentalmente las indicaciones que le había dado su hermano caminó hacia las habitaciones, parándose en la que ponía "Potter-Malfoy"

—¿Scorpius? —susurró, abriendo la puerta y quedándose en el umbral sin atreverse a entrar.

La habitación parecía estar totalmente desértica menos por un bulto que le daba la espalda desde la cama más alejada de la puerta.

—Scorpius, ¿estás despierto?

—Lárgate. No quiero verte. —Escupió la voz agarrotada de Scorpius.

Lily se encogió en si misma.

—He... he venido a hablar contigo.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y le tiró la bolsa de ranas de chocolate en la cama que suponía que debería haber sido la de Albus.

—Te he traído eso por si tenías hambre.

—Gracias. Vete.

—También quería decirte que de haber podido elegir, me habría gustado que mi primer beso fuese contigo. —susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Scorpius la escuchase, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.


	13. Chapter 13

La primera vez -y ojalá hubiese sido la última- que Scorpius entró casi desnudo en el Gran Comedor fue a la mañana siguiente.

Todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente cuando la figura alargada y musculada de Scorpius entró en el Gran Comedor corriendo llevando encima únicamente un bóxer de color negro.

El Slytherin se había pasado cinco horas seguidas pensando en lo que había dicho Lily y cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba aquella frase lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr. Correr, ir a por ella.

En el Gran Comedor empezaron a escucharse silbidos, risas y quejidos - eso último sobretodo de los profesores y los prefectos- pero Scorpius no tenía tiempo para prestarles atención, él sólo corría hasta el final de la mesa de Gryffindor donde Lily le miraba como si acabase de matar a alguien.

En cuanto llegó a ella se frenó en seco y se inclinó sobre la pelirroja sujetándola de los hombros y besándola.

Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de James gritar "¡Yo te mato, Malfoy!" y caer inconsciente al suelo segundos después.


End file.
